The Art of Staying Sane
by My friends My world
Summary: It's hard to be a hero, to be a prophet of the God, the chosen one to read and to translate the word of God but he manages. It's hard to be a teenager, a son a student but he is or was good in all of it. Many things,...Kevin Tran and Krissy Chambers


**Summary:**It's hard to be a hero, to be a prophet of the God, the chosen one to read and to translate the word of God but he manages. It's hard to be a teenager, a son a student but he is or was good in all of it. Many things, many status and many jobs are hard but the hardest is sometimes to be a simple human. Because being a human requires another human being and although the world is full of them in the times of need it is hard to find just one. Kevin Tran and Krissy Chambers

**Disclaimer:** News flash, I don't own Supernatural.

_**The art of staying sane**_

_By Saška_

Kevin Tran was a young boy, brilliant as his teachers often called him. He had a plan. School, good marks equals Princeton. Perfect life.

One moment he was at home talking to his girlfriend, the next he was stealing his mum's car in order to seek a holly tablet as a prophet. Some would say it's a challenge some adventure but he is smart and so he knows it will be a nightmare. And meeting cruel demons, proud angels and mad hunters that don't take no as an answer is definitely a nightmare. A never ending one, in fact.

So now, his life… future… his mum and girlfriend all… gone with the wind. Why did this shit happen to him again? Right, cause he's the freaking prophet of the Lord. _Doesn't even sound like a curse at first, does it? Prophet of the Lord. A bit even majestic. Well, it's not. _

DDDDDDDDDDDD

When he first meets her he doesn't pay much of an attention to her. His mind is absolutely focused on the piece of a tablet that can send all the demons back to hell forever. It's lying on a small filled with papers and books table in front of him.

He wouldn't even notice her if it wasn't for the door.

They bring her in because as he later understands from their talks, refuses to live a normal life after her parents dies. _What a stupid!_

When he opens, his eyes give her a quick analyzing glance. Brown hair, short, not the slimmest and a small birth mark right beneath the left eye that caught his gaze a little longer than necessary but in the end she didn't make a impression.

'So Kevin, this is Krissy Chambers. Krissy this is Kevin Tran,' says Dean when they close the door.

Speechless, he walks back to his table and sits down absolutely ignoring her. He does hear Dean after a moment of awkwardness saying something like 'Funny kid' which isn't even on the list of things he usually says.

'It's okay, I get it,' is all she says and the last thing Kevin hears before he gets completely absorbed by the tablet again.

Not much of a fabulous beginning.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

Their second meeting is a bit better at least in small talk although he wouldn't think it would happen at the beginning.

He is in a sixteen-hour-translation-circle when he gets Dean's call.

'She's coming to you for the day. No stupid ideas.'

'What ideas?' he asks seriously confused. He was quite a long time out of the teenagers' nature. He is seventeen now and yet he feels as if he is seventy and his life is over already. _Sometimes._

'You know what I'm talking about. No girls-boys stuff.' Such an idea hadn't even come up to him until he didn't mention, shockingly.

He sighs. 'Whatever.' _Who cares about these things when your whole life is torn apart?_

DDDDDDDD

'Wow,' she says looking at him from feet to head when he lets her in, 'you look like crap in a no-good way.'

'Thanks,' he mutters quietly as he walks back to his seat. _What's a good way to look like crap?_

She puts her hands to her pockets and hesitantly looks around the old ship. 'So, how are doing?'

He sighs again before rather unfriendly lets out, 'Slow.'

Her lips are at a blow pressed into a line but she doesn't say a thing, she doesn't desire to.

She is quiet for most of the time but it doesn't matter her constant walking and moving fingers through her self-phone is enough to make him lose his concentration.

He lets out a long annoyed sigh before he leaves the room.

Krissy blinks several times wondering if he had enough of the process when he comes back with earphones.

He takes a quick glance at her if she is going to say something but she just stares at him with an unreadable expression. Good for him, at least he doesn't have to listen to her complains or protests. He must continue.

After what seems more like than five hours he can't see a thing and his skull is just barely keeping his brain from popping out, he decides that it really is time to take a break.

He puts down his earphones and blinks when he hears her singing from the other side of the small room while playing some game on her phone.

He swallows when he realizes that he knows the song. He didn't have much of a time for that for a while. It feels like ages since the last time heard her or any other song. _When was the last time he played violoncello?_

A biter smirk crawls up his face. The day he became a prophet. Violoncello, Channing, mum's car, Leviathan tablet, Sam, black-eyed Meg, angels, Dean, Castiel, running, sex-torture dungeon, mum, leviathans, dead angels, dead or expelled from our planet leviathans, lots and lots of demons, demon tablet…

'I know I suck at it,' she says suddenly bringing him back to reality, the one he lives in. _The one that is happening just now._

'Yeah, you do,' he agrees with a chuckle.

She frowns a bit but he could see she isn't angry.

'But, I like it anyway. Didn't hear it in a while,' he admits and brushes his face tiredly.

It is dark outside. _What time is it?_

She bits the inside of her mouth. 'How long it is since you last slept?' she asks carefully, looking at the tablet and then back at him. She doesn't want to be a mum, to mess into his life. _She doesn't even know him, right?_ But she feels she should ask him because although Sam and Dean asks him all the time, what difference does it make when you ask someone if he's okay knowing that he's not and right after that forcing him further into his job.

He looks her into the eyes. 'Eight hours night sleep or sleep at general?'

She opens her mouth but never gets a chance to finish when her phone rings.

Dean. 'We're on our way, you're coming with us. No buts.'

Which is more or less the end of their conversation. But it is improvement. It is a small talk after all.

DDDDDDDDDD

From that day they shared a few small talks or conversation but never about anything important. Although sometimes she was trying to start the healthy topic of what he was doing he cut her off or pretended he hadn't heard her so she eventually stopped.

But once when he's going through another several-hours-circle she doesn't stop.

He is sitting behind his table as usual when she knocks with the secret knock and waits behind the door, quietly with a plan in her head.

It takes a while but eventually he opens a bit surprised and doubted about her appearance.

Although she knows the knock he forces her to drink a full glass of sodality water and calls Dean if she should really be here.

Just after the check up he notices a plastic bag in her hand. She brings up the food on the table with a secret smile that he can't figure out just before she looks at him with, 'Eat' coming out her mouth.

At first he doesn't know how to react because well he doesn't know her even after these two months. When he gets over the shock the first thing that comes out from his mouth is, 'Tablet,' while pointing at the thing on the table.

'Wow, your communication skills had got a lot of worst since the last time I saw you,' she jokes ignoring his duties.

After months of being just the prophet who can translate the tablet she is first to put it aside and act as if he's Kevin. _Strange._

He shakes his head abruptly, 'No you don't understand, Krissy. I really need to continue.'

'Not tonight. You look like shit and I bet you even feel that way. Come one, it won't take long, promise,' she says with a sweet smile and walks pass him to take his chair and place it a bit away from the tablet on the table as if it was plague which to him it is.

She sits down on the chair after taking one of the boxes with food with a calm smile on her face.

'Eat,' she commands and digs in herself.

He takes a moment looking at her wondering if he has a change of getting out of it but decides against it.

He sits down and they eat in silence until she doesn't start a small Three Days Grace talk and for the first time in a while he feels like a teenager again.

After another moment they're quiet again until he breaks it.

'I feel like dying…soon and permanent,' he says and looks at her deadly honest.

She puts the plate away and looks at him shrugging her shoulders. 'We all die…too soon and too permanent.'

He nods and stands up bringing his chair to his spot in front of the tablet. He still can't see clearly so he just stares.

'I still think you should sleep,' she says before she moves forward and presses a kiss at his lips. Gentle but human and alive.

He closes his eyes. It's been a while. Last time he had been kissing was with Channing but that was just silly, childish and so long ago. And this… this is real and now.

He puts his hand on her collarbone and slowly pushes her away.

'I haven't been out for months,' he confesses because he doesn't know what to do with a girl like her and he hates himself for that.

She doesn't laugh him off or gets crossed she simply nods with a soft smile on her face in an 'okay' gesture.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Outside its dark but he feels safer than if it was light. Dark is good because he can hide and they can't find him which is his desperate desire ever since he was taken by Leviathans.

'My parents are dead,' she says suddenly causing him to come back to reality again while they are slowly walking through the mole with the night sky upon them.

'I'm sorry,' he says because he doesn't really knows what to say.

She nods. 'And my step-father was the one who hired a vamp to kill my dad.'

Kevin is quiet. _What can you say on that?_ He knows he isn't the only one who is suffering in this world but as a selfish teen he doesn't think about the others. He doesn't think about Dean who was in the purgatory or Sam who is clearly dying because of the trails. As much as possible, he avoids thinking about pain and rather fills himself with the tablet knowledge because it only hurts mentally, usually.

'I'm sorry that I'm not the only living suffering human on this planet,' he says after a moment.

She stops and looks at him with a faithless expression. 'Do you really mean that?'

'No,' and she laughs it's sudden and insane but she laughs like it was the funniest thing she heard in a while.

He looks at her wondering if the fact that she's mad and she laughs like she is having a great time is enough to make him smile and his heartbeat to increase. Apparently it is because he does it anyway.

So before she has time to stop he puts his right hand on her cheek and kisses her like he always wanted to kiss a girl, leaving her completely breathless in the end.

They do it for several minutes, lips-locked with no knowledge about the world but that's just why they do it. It's urgent and completely mindfree but it feels righter than anything in the whole world right now.

His other hand is around her waists bringing her closer to him so he can feel her warm. It's unlike anything he had ever experience before and he loves it. Their tongues are tangling and their hands are exploring each other's bodies through the whole kiss or rather say several kisses until they need apart from the small breaks a big oxygen break.

They remain in each other's arms incapable to move away because of the power the warm of their touches has upon them.

He sees how flushed she is, her lips red and mouth open breathing like she was running mixed with the spark in her eyes makes her stunning.

He moves again to kiss her when they're suddenly interrupted by her phone.

She lets out an annoyed sound and pulls away to look who's calling. _Aidan._

Suddenly she's all reserved like she was sprinkled with cold water.

Pressing reject she looks at him with an unreadable face asking. 'Are we heading back?'

He nods unsure what to think about the whole thing. He might be inexperienced but he knows that women are unpredictable so too many questions or the urgent ones are never good.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

They come back to the ship and lock the doors. They don't kiss after the phone call. They simply stand meter away from each other looking anywhere but on each other.

After a moment Krissy can't take it anymore so she says. 'You should go to bed.'

Kevin sighs and looks at the tablet on the table and for the first time in a while doesn't really cares what does it say.

He's body is weak and he's tired. He needs the bed so he takes the step to her and starts playing with her hair thinking that for a tomboy like she sometimes acts she has quite long hair.

'Let's go,' she says finally and takes his hand directing him to the bed. She was here a few times but it usually ended up that she slept and he was up all night or they both were up all night.

She gives him a one quick kiss before she pushes him into the bed and looks at him. After that it's another moment before she puts down her jacket and turns off the light.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

So they're lying on the bed holding their hands and staring at the ceiling speechless and he likes it, really but he can't help a question that comes out of his lips a moment later.

'Was he…your boyfriend?' It's stupid, silly and completely pointless plus the moment he opened his mouth he can't figure out why he wanted to ask in the first place.

She frowns and although he can't see it he knows she's upset. So he is more than surprised when she speaks.

'He likes me.'

'Do you like him?'

'I think I'm more into the heroes actually, the ones that sacrifice, continue their journey although it's hard.'

'Those usually ends up dead,' he cuts in unsure why is he saying it and blames it's on the lack of sleep.

It takes a moment but eventually she answers, 'Yea, but can't help it,' and kisses him on the cheek before she cuddles over his arm still holding his hands.

Not long after that they fall asleep in the world where kids grow up and parents die simply too soon for anyone's good.

DDDDDDDDDDD

So the next day when Dean and Sam come for a checkup they find two complete normal teens sitting on their own and getting busy on their own.

They don't notice anything because Kevin is upon the tablet with a pen and a paper and Krissy is opposite listening to music.

They won't find out at least for a few months although they could if they sometimes pay more attention to them.

They're small but the signs are there. Although most of his time he spends upon the tablet, from times to times he looks up and although she's listening to music, or playing games or reading John Winchesters journal from times to times she also looks up. And sometimes their eyes meet and they feel as if the world doesn't ends with dead parents, ruined lives, broken hearts, demons, vamps, madmen or anything between. The world ends with hope as the day stars with a sunrise.

**The end **


End file.
